About Life
by chocomint0512
Summary: How you will live your life?


_"One day, you will inherit the company. You're the one who will run our family business"_

_"But Appa, I still want to know a lot of things. I want to be on my own"_

_"You can't be on your own. I'm the one who supporting you. Beside you already have everything"_

_"That's why Appa. I want to prove you that I'm capable to be on my own"_

_"Look, you are my very precious daughter. I already give you everything you need. Every single thing. What else do you want?"_

_"I want to experience life. I want to be me. Yes, you give me everything and I'm very grateful for that. Appa, I need you to understand that I'm yearning for something else"_

She wakes up abruptly. She looks at her surrounding and realizes that she is in her room. "That dream again…" she sighs as she looks at the watch on her bedside table "5.30…great… at least it's still early" she gets up from her comfy bed and prepares herself for the new day.

-o0o-

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Appa, ever since I was born, I have everything. I have the most beautiful dress. I have the latest toys. I have the best education. I've been tell what should and shouldn't I do as the daughter of the CEO of a large family business. My attitude, behavior, act, words are under control. Don't get me wrong, those are important and you know how grateful I am to you and Omma. I never do anything outside you told me to do. I never rebel towards you because I love both of you. But I only need you to understand me for this once. I want to experience life. I want to know about the outside world. I want to understand life. My heart is so full of an unknown expression that even I can't tell. I realize that I am the heiress of our company, but I want to understand every single step I'm going to take in the future"_

"Ga Eul…what's going on? Are you alright?" the familiar voice pull her back from her spacing out state

"Ah… yes, Jan Di-ah. I'm fine" she answers her but, Geum Jan Di is not a person that so easily to be fooled by her. They have been friends for about 2 years and she knows how to read her best friend so easily.

"Spacing out is become your new hobby lately and don't even try to tell me if you alright because I know that something is bothering you. Tell me… is your boyfriend still not contacting you again?" Jan Di asks her with demanding tone as she takes a seat in front of her.

"Well… maybe he is just busy lately. It's alright you know…"

"It should be a problem. He should be at least ask how are you doing or just give his latest news to you. Even a text would do"

"Hmmm…"

_Sorry Jan Di-ah, I can't tell you the truth. At least not now._

"Yah… you do that again" Jan Di yells at her with all her might

"Aish…Jan Di-ah… why do you have to yell at me?" Ga Eul complain to her

"I hate being ignore by my very own best friend"

"Alright…alright…sorry Jan Di-ah" Ga Eul apologetically while giving her best puppy eyes to her best friend

"Huffftt… you and your puppy eyes"

"Jan Di-ah, Ga Eul-ah… I'm going to my auntie hometown for couple of days. I'm going to close the shop during my trip. So, the two of you can have couple days of holiday" said Master, their boss and owner of the porridge shop where they both work.

"Your aunt? It's so sudden. Is she alright?" Jan Di asks to him

"Well, she calls me several times. I think she just want to be visited. So, I decided to visit her. It's been quiet a long time since the last time I visit her. We can't ignore our family right?"

"Hmmm" they both nod in agreement

"Alright…I'll be going now; you two can go home early today and don't forget to lock the shop. Have fun girls" Master said to them as he leave the shop.

_I also miss you Omma, Appa. I'm sorry for not visiting you more often. A little more…a little more time. When I'm ready, I'll be coming home._

"Ga Eul-ah, what are you going to do during the holiday?" Jan Di voices disturbed her thought again

"I don't know… how about you?"

"Me too. But I'm sure Jun Pyo will never let me off so easily if he knows we are have few days off"

"I think so. So, I guess you're going to spend the days with him right?"

"But I hate to leave you alone. Especially because your so-called-boyfriend is missing in action"

"Jan Di-ah…"  
"I heard holiday around here" Goo Jun Pyo, the heir of Shinhwa Group and the leader of F4 the group of four richest heirs of Korea, entering the porridge shop followed by none other than the F4 themselves.

"Wah…it's a rare opportunity for you. You don't have to kidnap your beloved girlfriend just to spend your time with her" Song Woo Bin a.k.a Prince Song a.k.a Don Juan of the F4, heir of the largest construction company, teases Jun Pyo

"So, I think today is the day when Geum Jan Di will surrender to Jun Pyo, right?" Yoon Ji Hoo, grandson of the former President and the quietest member of F4, also share his opinion towards his friends.

"Yah, Woo Bin sunbae, Ji Hoo sunbae… me? Surrender to that curly head? No way" Jan Di retort to them

"Then… what is your plan if you're not going to surrender to your beloved boyfriend?" So Yi Jeong, the talented potter prodigy a.k.a Casanova of the F4, asks her in teasing manner

"Yi Jeong sunbae…well, I have no plan…for now. But, whatever it is, I'm not going to leave my friend alone" she answers him as she point her finger to Ga Eul who only can widen her eyes

"Wha…what? Yah Geum Jan Di…don't involve me in this"

"But, your jerk boyfriend is…" but before she can finish her words, her mouth already cover by Ga Eul as she give her a death threat

"Shut up…or you'll die right here…right now. I don't care if the four of them will witness my action and one of them happens to be your boy friend. Are we clear?"

"Hmmmm...hmmm" Jan Di can only mumble and nod in agreement while the F4 smile at the two of them. Satisfied with the answer, Ga Eul let Jan Di go.

"So…what should we do now? Jan Di won't go anywhere without Ga Eul…" Woo Bin said to them

"Your new club…when is the opening?" Yi Jeong asks to Woo Bin

"Tomorrow. Ah…I know. Since the F4 will come to support me, why don't you two come with us? That's a good idea right? So… everything is settle I think" Woo Bin suggest, well more to force them

"Club? But…" Jan Di about to reject the offer but cut by Jun Pyo

"That's a good idea. So it's decided that all of us are going to your new club opening tomorrow"

"Yah… Goo Jun Pyo, who told you to make a decision for us?" Jan Di throws her protest

"Come on Jan Di-ah… Let's have fun a little. You two work so hard and rewarded with a few days holiday. Why don't you two have a little fun?" Woo Bin tries to convince the two of them

"What do you think, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asks for her opinion

"Hmmm… I think it's fine with me" she answers to her which earn big smiles from the F4

-o0o-

They both excited since true to be told, it's been a long time since the two of them get the opportunity to have fun. Works are their priority. With rent and other bills piled up, they almost forget to give a reward for themselves. So, when the opportunity comes to their door, they surely will use it very well.

Jan Di decided to wear a black dress with a golden flower ornament that stop above her knees and a gold stiletto to match her appearance. She ties her hair to a loose bun and gives a pin to adorn her hair. On the other hand, Ga Eul decided to wear a light blue backless dress with a blue Swarovski ornament that also stop above her knees and a stiletto that match with her dress. She makes a loose wave to her hair and let it fall freely.

They are checking their appearance in the mirror for the last time when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, it must be Jun Pyo. Let's go" Jan Di said happily as she goes to the door followed by Ga Eul and open it

"Yah…what take you so long?" Jun Pyo asks her impatiently

"Yah… Goo Jun Pyo. Is that what you say when you pick up a girl?"

"Stop it you two before you're killing each other"

"Omo… Yi Jeong sunbae? What…are you doing here?" Jan Di asks in confusion to Yi Jeong who leans on the wall with his killer smile plastered on his face

"Ah… finally I've been notice. Good evening, ladies. I'm here to pick up Ga Eul-yang" he said as he fix his gaze to Ga Eul who standing next to Jan Di

"I thought Jun Pyo who will…" Jan Di's words trail off when Jun Pyo grab her wrist and pulls her to follow him

"Aish…stop the chat. We'll be late" he said while keep drag Jan Di who of course giving him some of her famous tantrum

"I guess it's just the two of us now. Shall we?" Yi Jeong said to Ga Eul as he held out his hand to her who only nod her head and take his hand shyly

_Oh gosh…why did he never fail make me flustered? Wait Ga Eul, you have a boy friend. Wait, your so-called boy friend is not contacting you for days._

-o0o-

They arrived at the club and escort to the VIP lounge where Ji Hoo and Woo Bin wait for them.

They chat happily and enjoy the music that fulfills the club. After sometime, Jun Pyo drags Jan Di to have a dance while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin have a chat among themselves. That leaves Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"So, Ga Eul-yang. How is your boyfriend? What is his name again?" Yi Jeong opens a conversation with her

"His name is Soo Pyo. I think he's been busy lately" she answers hesitantly

"Hmm…So, there is no a problem between the two of you then?"

"Mwo? Why do you ask?"

"I heard Jan Di said something about jerk boy friend yesterday. So it's not referring to your boy friend then?"

"It's…she's just…rambling. That's all" she answers him hesitantly and this is not go unnoticed by Yi Jeong

Knowing her hesitation, he decided to drop the topic and join the conversation with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

"Yo, my bro…why don't the two of you play something on the stage, consider as a gift for the club opening?" Woo Bin asks to Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo

"What? Are you kidding?" Yi Jeong asks him in disbelief

"You first Jeong-ah" Ji Hoo said to him

"Me? Why don't you go first?"

"Because it's been a long time since I heard you play. I want to hear you play again. And standing with you or playing with you will block me from enjoying your play"

"Yi Jeong sunbae, what did you play?" Ga Eul asks in curiosity since she never heard that he can play a music instrument before

"Saxophone. Fine, I'll go first and then your turn Ji Hoo. Don't even think to cheat on me" he said while standing up from the sofa and headed to the stage followed by Woo Bin

As expected, knowing that the famous Casanova is going to present a special performance on the stage a lot of people gather in front of the stage. When Yi Jeong starts to play the saxophone, everyone in the room seems hypnotized by every single note that he played. It's Jun Pyo who starts to drag Jan Di to dance along the music who then followed by the other. From a far, Ga Eul also can't help herself not to drag to the beautiful song presented by him. Unknown to her, she can feels his feeling when he plays the song. The same feeling she feels and she keeps deep down in her heart.

The fact is, Chu Ga Eul is daughter of Chu Bo Man the CEO of Chu Ltd. Why she end up working at the porridge shop? As the heiress of the big company and being in the high class social level, make her has everything that every girl on earth wants. But, there are always consequences. Her life has been planned maybe since she was not born yet. And when she born, the whole plan is start to executed. From education, her appearance, her attitude, her behavior, her idea, her hobby is being arrange. As a young girl who realizes that the world is a huge place, she has this feeling of want to know everything about life.

The feeling of wanted to be known as who she really are. The feeling of wanted to prove to the world that she is capable. Free from the shadow of her parents name. Free from the shadow of the wealth she has. Once in her life time, she just wants to be the real Chu Ga Eul. She wants to have friends who will care for her without seeing her as the heiress. She wants to feel love. She wants to know about rejection, acceptance, or even broken heart. Her parents treat her as if she is a fragile glass who needs to be protected from the outside world. But she doesn't want that. She wants to feel fragile and then become strong.

So years ago she pushed her father to let her find the answers of a lot of question in her mind and heart. She left her house and be on her own. Looking for a job without revealing her true identity. Learning to survive on her own. And she will come home when she feels that she is satisfied with the answers she got from her own experience. For the last 2 years, she only chase for a thing called friendship. And she found that this is the best thing that happens in her life since she left her home. Be friend with Jan Di and the F4 surely bring the new color in her life.

Her mind drifts back to the reality once she heard the applause from the audience as the sign that the show is over. She looks around the room and suddenly she spots something that makes her blood rush trough her vain. She keeps looking at that certain direction and not notice that Ji Hoo already headed to the stage while Yi Jeong already sit next to her watching her intently. Looking to her expression, he can tell that there is something wrong. He decided to follow her gaze and he found what she is looked at.

He didn't realize that since the day he and Ga Eul met, care towards her is starting to build inside him. On the left side of the stage, he sees a couple who share their passionate kiss totally ignoring their surrounding. Judging from her expression, he can make one conclusion even without asking her. The man is her jerk boy friend who seems very busy lately and it appears not because of work. Anger start to form in his mind, but he can control himself and keep his cool expression.

_So this is what is called broken heart…pain is all I can feel. Oh wait there is more, betrayed. Jan Di is right, he is a jerk._

"Ga Eul-yang" Yi Jeong calls her to get her attention and it succeed because she now direct her gaze to him

"Would you like to dance?" he asks her and smile when he sees her eyes widen in surprised as he stands up from the sofa and held his hand out for her.

_Dance? Is he kidding?_

Surprised with his offer, she can only stare at him. She sees him smile, the smile that she knows very well. His real smile that he never shows to other women. When she is not responding to his offer, he gives her an assurance nod. With that she took his hand and let him lead the way towards the dance floor.

Purposely, he leads her to the spot near her boy friend that is now standing alone. He wants to make sure that Soo Pyo sees Ga Eul and he knows that she also sees Soo Pyo since he can feel her hesitation. But he holds her hand tightly and gives her a light pressure on her hand which earn questioning look from her. He lean closer to her and whisper to her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be here" with that he pulls her closer to him and circle his arm to his waist as he lead her to dance along the music played by Ji Hoo.

"Have I said that you're beautiful tonight?" he asks casually to her

"Eh?"

"I don't think so. But you won't hear it from me because I'll say that you're very beautiful tonight"

"Thanks" she manages to answer him; lucky to her that the light is not that bright otherwise he will see her blushing furiously.

Yi Jeong didn't break their eye contact and so does she. Both are enjoying each other presence and keep dancing all the way. But he is fully aware that Soo Pyo is watching both of them since the beginning. He sees that Soo Pyo about to approaches them so he leans again to her and whisper one more time to her.

"It's show time"

"Hmm?" she asks in confusion but before she can ask furthermore, she hears Soo Pyo calling her name

"Ga Eul-ah…what are you doing here?"

"Do you know him, Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong beats her from answering his question and encourages her to answer him back

"Yah, Ga Eul-ah… what are you doing with him? Do you know that it's inappropriate for you who already have a boy friend to dance intimately with random man? Is this how you act when I'm not around?"

"Boy friend? I'm sorry, but I never consider a jerk as my boy friend. And he is not a random man. He is someone who respect and care for me not like a certain man" she respond to him coldly

"Ga Eul-yang, you really know him?" Yi Jeong asks her

"Even I knew him before, now I'm sure that I don't want to know him anymore in the future" she answers him

"Then, shall we?" he asks her

"Yes" and with her answer he slips his hand to hers and led their way back to the VIP lounge leaving the dumbfounded Soo Pyo rotten on his spot.

_That's called revenge, the sweet one I guess. Yi Jeong sunbae, don't be too nice to me please. Otherwise my heart can't handle it anymore. Ever since I know you, something's happen in my heart. I don't know if you know about it or feeling the same like me, but I can't figure it out yet._

But before they reach the VIP lounge, Yi Jeong heard her calling his name.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm…not in the mood to stay a little longer here. I think I'll take my leave now"

"Alright, let's go"

"Wait…where are you going? I didn't ask you to leave as well"

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm still a gentleman. I pick you up so I'm the one who will take you home"

"It's alright sunbae. I can call a cab and I think I'll need a fresh air"

"Then I'll take you where ever you want"

"But…"

"No but" he said as he making his way out of the club still holding her hand.

-o0o-

"I already inform the others that we're leaving early" Yi Jeong said to Ga Eul as he serves her a cup of tea at his studio. Ga Eul said that she needs some fresh air, he can understand that, but she also doesn't know where to go. He can't bring her to any random place at this hour, so he offers her to stop by to his studio which agreed by her. So now here they are, inside his studio drinking hot tea.

"Thanks. I just don't want Jan Di to worry about me" and the silence fulfill the studio

"Sunbae, thank you for earlier" she break the silence between them

"It's nothing. He deserve that" he answers her knowing that she refers to their confrontation with Soo Pyo and silence once again occupy the room

"Sunbae, the song you played earlier...it was beautiful" she once again breaks the silence

"Thank you. Do you like it?"

"Very much"

"Would you like to hear it again?"

"You'll play again?"

"No, I record it once" with that he reach for his audio remote and turn on the CD player

In no time the song fulfill the room as both of them sit in silence, enjoying the song.

"Sunbae, what do you think when you see me?" she asks him out of the blue

"Pardon me?"

"What do you think when you see me?" she repeat her question once again

"Well…I think you are a nice person. You have a happy personality. Full of expression. Hard worker, loyal, loving, yet sometimes I think you're a little bit mysterious. Why do you ask Ga Eul-yang?"

"Your song…giving a deep impression to me. It reflecting my feeling…that I keep deep in my heart. I always wanted to be known as who I really am. I want to prove to the world that I am able to stand on my own foot. I want to show to the world what is in my heart. I want to be free. Is that what you feel when you play this song?"

"I put a lot of feeling in this song. I rarely play this song in public because I also put a certain feeling in this song. You already said some of it but I also want to be loved for who I am. I don't know why I tell you this, maybe because you feel the same like I do when you hear this song. Become the part of the So family is never be easy. Well, you know the history of my life and a lot of it is bad enough. I feel like I wear a mask and hide the real me behind it. Every time I play the song or heard it, I become the real me without the mask"

"I also want to be loved for who I am"

"Ga Eul-yang, we all do love you. No one pretend to care for you"

"No, you don't understand. I have a secret and now I'm afraid…of losing all love I've received"

"Ga Eul-yang, what are you talking about?"

"Sunbae, if I tell you this…will you…"

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be here, treating you the same as before"

"I…am the daughter of Chu Bo Man the CEO of…Chu Ltd"

"What?"

"It's true. Since I was born, I have everything available for me. Of course you know the definition of everything. And it also means that everything were planned and arranged. I've been raised to be the person they want. One day I had this unexplainable feeling. I want to rebel from my parents but I can't because I love them so much. But I also can't keep this feeling forever. Day by day this feeling grow deeper in my heart until I can't hold it anymore. I talked about it to my father and we fight. Even in the end he agrees to let me experience life as I requested but I know that he actually don't want to let me go. These happen 5 years ago. I start to build my own life. I rent an apartment and apply to some jobs without revealing my true identity. I want to experience things from different perspective. Finance, advertising, restaurant and finally the porridge shop. I do that to gain experience from almost every work field so when my father hand over the company to me, I'll be able to handle it properly. The most important thing is, friendship which I have from Jan Di and the F4. And tonight, I already make up my mind that this is the time for me to go home and fulfill my duty as my father successor"

"Wow…I know that you're special since the day I met you. I am totally having no idea if you're Chu Bo Man daughter"

"Do you think if Jan Di and the others know about this, they won't be mad at me?"

"Of course not. You know Jan Di. They will surprise but they'll think like I do. I think you're wonderful. You can feel those feeling and do something about it. Not like me. I can't…or should I say that I'm too coward to face my life without my status"

"No, sunbae…if I can do that, I'm sure that you also can do that. I mean…I'm not asking you to put aside your status. But you can be yourselves even now. Like now…I can sense that the man talking to me right now is the real you. Not the potter prodigy, not the heir of the Woo Song museum or the cold blooded Casanova of F4. I prefer to talk to the real you rather than to the Casanova or the potter prodigy or the heir of the Woo Song museum"

To hear what she said, he takes a moment for a while to absorb her words. After some time he stands up from the bench and make his way to her. After he close enough to her, he lean closer to her and whisper to her.

"So, are you saying that you like me to be like this forever?" he asks her and he satisfied when he sees her cheeks become red

"I can put my mask away…if you want me to" he whisper again to her without waiting for her answer but she seems can't react to any of his words since she frozen on her spot as her heart beat rising.

"What is your answer, Ga Eul-yang?" he asks her again, but now she manages a weak nod to answer him.

"Alright then" he said to her and gives her a peck on her cheek before he grabs her wrist and drags her out of his studio. "Let's go, I drive you home" he said with a big smile on his face while Ga Eul looks a little bit shock with his action but soon a smile starts to form on her face.

_Now I know what is this feeling sunbae. I like you very much to the point I can say that I love you._

-o0o-

Life is about experiments. More experiments make you better. Life is about a dream or a game or a comedy or a tragedy. Life is about the quality and finding the balance between work, friends and family. Life is about growing up. Life is about our reaction to life itself. We all react to life's challenges in different ways. Sometimes people do what they have to do when they have to. And we will react for better or worse.

Life is about to move on because there is no way life will bring you backwards. Life is about every decision you have to make. Sometimes you have to let your heart take over some decision you make and sometimes the heart is right.

Chu Ga Eul already does her experiments. She reacts for the challenge available in her life. She let her heart take over her decision and gains the result. Now, it's her turn to guide the man who held her heart. So in time, both of them will find the balance of life and face the challenges together.

Above all, live your life freely, happily and make sure your life has a meaning for you and people around you.

END

Note:

Created on September 3,2011 and originally posted on LU


End file.
